Sharing Your Emotions
by Zarosguth
Summary: Rena Nightingale is a member of her school's student council. And a very responsible one at that. One day the headmaster of her school asks Rena to bring Eve Silvermoon, a girl who has been absent since the beginning of the school year, her homework. This seemingly simple task however, has a far greater impact on Rena's life than she could ever imagine.
1. The Absent Girl

_**Story Title:  
**_Sharing Your Emotions

_**Genres/'Tags':  
**_Romance / Drama / Yuri / Angst / Friendship / Hurt & Comfort / Tragedy / School Life

**_Summary:_**  
Rena Nightingale is a member of her school's student council. And a very responsible one at that. One day the headmaster of her school asks Rena to bring Eve Silvermoon, a girl who has been absent since the beginning of the school year, her homework. This seemingly simple task however, has a far greater impact on Rena's life than she could ever imagine.

_**Author's Note:  
**_Hello there! (Or in case we haven't met before, 'Nice to meet you!')

My name is Zarosguth and ever since I started writing Fan Fiction I've wanted to write a story with a high school setting. This was what I originally wanted to do with my story 'Silver Hair and Golden Eyes' but I changed my mind at the last moment for that one.

This is a Rena x Eve yuri Fan Fiction. Meaning it will contain love between two girls. I doubt I will go the direction of explicit adult content so for now this story is 'T'-rated.

I don't know why, but I really like the Rena x Eve pairing. Obviously this story is an 'Alternate Universe' or 'AU' story so details about the world of Elsword will be changed to suit my needs.

I'm also trying a bit of a new thing with the formatting, spacing etc. Please let me know what you think.

_**Disclaimer:  
**_I do not own Elsword. Elsword and all related trademarks are owned by KoG Studios.

**Actual word count for this chapter: **2752

**Actual word count for the story so far:** 2752

* * *

***~-[**** Chapter 1: The Absent Girl ****]-~***

* * *

In the land of Elrios there lived many races of beings, all unique in their strengths and weaknesses. The three most prominent and successful races were the so-called humanoid races.

The first and most successful of them was the race this group of races was named after, the humans. The humans lacked in individual physical strength or magical ability when compared to the other two. But they had strength in numbers as they had the largest population out of the three races. They were a wealthy race as well as they had specialized themselves in trading and negotiation.

The second race was relatively young. These were the nasods, a race of mechanical beings created by the humans initially as servants. But in time the nasods became independent of their human masters. Not wanting to risk an all-out war, the humans gave the nasods their independence and freedom. The nasods were experts in the fields of technology and science and while not as plentiful as humans, each individual harboured great physical strength due to their mechanical limbs.

The final and most ancient race were the elves. They were in harmony with nature and possessed great wisdom and knowledge. They were masters of magic and a close ally to the humans. The elves had a certain fondness for humans that was akin to parents being fond of their children. Watching them grow and make their own decisions in life.

In a sense, the humans' relationship with the nasods was similar to that of the elves with the humans. Though the difference was that while the humans were directly responsible for the creation of the nasods, the elves weren't at all responsible for human existence.

In the modern world of Elrios the three humanoid races live together in peace. Humans, nasods and elves all inhabited the same villages and cities. Sadly, there were always people who disliked the other races out of fear or misunderstanding. There were even certain villages and cities that only allowed entry for one of the races while denying the others access. These places separated themselves from the outside world and formed their own closed communities for their race only.

Our story takes place in Velder. A city that was not like this. No, in Velder, humans, nasods and elves all lived together. Working together, having their children go to school together and having relationships with each other. It was a prosperous city with plenty of kind and caring people living within the city.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

This story follows Rena Nightingale. A young elven girl of about 16 years old, attending Velder High. The most prominent high school in the northern regions of Rurensia, the western continent of Elrios.

Rena stood on the balcony-like walkway of a cheap but not poor-looking two-storey apartment building in front of a door on the second floor. She had just come from school and was wearing her school uniform. A white long-sleeved blouse with a green neck-tie, a short black skirt, white knee-high socks with green accents and black, leather shoes without laces. The uniform normally also came with a light-grey jacket but since the weather was nice enough, Rena wasn't wearing it.

Rena had greenish-blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail that was adorned with a long black ribbon. Both tying the tail and running along the hair itself. She also wore two white flowers in her hair. Her eyes were emerald green and, as was typical of an elf, she had long and pointy ears.

"Number 26." She sighed, clutching the stack of documents and papers she was holding tightly to her chest. How did she end up here?

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

"Eve Silvermoon?" Rena asked, not recognizing the name of the person the school's headmaster, Vanessa just told her about.

"Yes, I'd like you to deliver some papers and her homework to her house." Vanessa explained in a voice that made it sound more like an order than a request as she looked over her glasses rather than through them.

Rena blinked as she tried to process what Vanessa had just told her. Apparently there was a girl in her class that had been absent every single day of school since the beginning of the school year which was a month or two ago. And now headmaster Vanessa, a strong-willed woman that was strict but fair, had asked Rena if she could deliver Eve her homework as well as a number of other documents.

Vanessa straightened her glasses as she looked at Rena. Vanessa was always very stoic and her face always showed a certain determination that could move mountains should she wish to do so. Her medium-long light-blue hair was always neatly combed. Vanessa could be very strict and wasn't afraid to punish students who disobeyed the rules. Most students nicknamed her the 'Iron Lady' because of this.

Rena played a bit with a loose strand of the bangs of her long, greenish-blonde hair. Rena was a member of the student council and a very responsible one at that. Her emerald-green eyes sparkled. She let go of the strand of hair and gave Vanessa a smile and accepted the responsibility with a certain sense of pride, knowing that the headmaster wouldn't entrust such a task to just anyone.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

Rena felt quite nervous. She had gone to the address Vanessa had given her. She didn't know what to expect. Since Eve had never been to school Rena had no idea what this 'Silvermoon' girl was like or how she looked. Taking a deep breath Rena gathered her courage and pressed the doorbell.

It was quiet for a moment and as Rena was about to press the doorbell a second time she heard someone stumble in the apartment's hallway. She heard the door before her unlock and it opened.

On the other side of the door stood a young man, presumably around 25 years old, probably a bit older. He had jet-black spiky hair with a patch of white in front. He had golden-yellow eyes, tanned skin. His somewhat angry-looking expression and the scars that covered his face startled Rena slightly. He wore a red sleeve-less shirt, black leather pants and white socks. What really startled Rena was when her eyes fell on the man's left arm. It looked scary, almost demonic. It was black and red and had a hand that more resembled a claw. Rena quickly recognized the arm to be nasod-made even though it looked more organic than mechanical.

"Yes?" The young man asked with a voice that sounded tired as if he had just woken up. The rough sound of it definitely didn't help Rena to calm her nerves.

Rena was quiet for a second, observing the man that stood in front of her closely. Was she at the right address? She quickly snapped out of it and spoke. "I-I'm Rena Nightingale. A-a classmate of Eve's. I have some things for her!" She spoke somewhat nervously, offering the young man the papers she was holding.

"I see." The young man spoke, sounding a bit more awake. He gestured Rena to come in.

Rena quietly let the man lead her into the house and followed him as they walked through the apartment's hallway. There were four doors, all on the right side of the hallway. The young man led Rena to the third door. He opened it and moving his head he motioned Rena to go inside.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

Rena stood inside the room as the door behind her had closed shut. The room was not too big and not too small. There was a window on the wall left of the door with a desk standing below it. In front of the desk stood a comfortable-looking office chair. On the desk there laid a small pile of books as well as a few notebooks and a desk lamp. On the right wall there was a big closet with a mirror on the door, presumably a closet for clothing. The room was dark as the curtains were closed. Only a small sliver of light managed to make its way into the room.

The small sliver of light reached over the desk onto the big bed that stood in the middle of the room against the back wall. The light allowed Rena to see that the bed sheets were light blue and were decorated with a pattern of white stars and moons.

As her eyes adjusted a little to the darkness the blonde elf saw the bed was quite extravagant. Not only did it look big enough for two, or maybe even three people but it also had at least five pillows on it as well as two big plushies that looked like knights. Little round, chubby knights. One was clad in white armour, holding a spear in its right hand and a shield in its left. The other wore black armour, holding a spear in its left hand and a shield in its right. All in all the bed looked extremely comfortable and for a split second Rena felt a bit envious of it.

She caught movement in the bed as she noticed it was currently in use. She heard a groan and saw a girl about her age sit up in the bed, staring at Rena as she rubbed her eyes.

"Who are you?" The girl asked in a monotonous voice as she observed Rena from top to bottom. Her expression showed no surprise while others would have been surprised for sure, having an unfamiliar face appear in their bedroom. But this girl, she showed no emotion whatsoever.

"U-u-uh," Rena stammered, trying to remember her own name. She shook her head in an attempt to clear it. Her attempt was successful. "I'm Rena Nightingale." She followed her introduction with a question. "Are you Eve Silvermoon?"

"Yes." The girl spoke. She reached for a remote on the night stand next to her bed and pressed one of the buttons on it, causing the curtains to open automatically.

As the curtains opened and the room filled with light, Rena finally got a chance to properly see what Eve looked like.

Eve had smooth- and soft-looking pale skin. Her eyes were a yellow-golden colour similar to the eyes of the young man that'd let Rena in. Eve's hair was a pinkish-silver colour. Below her eyes she had light blue stripes on her face. In the middle of Eve's forehead a bright blue gem was situated. She had a very pleasant to look at face. She was in fact looking pretty cute.

Seeing the gem Rena realized eve was a nasod. She didn't pay much mind to it but made a mental note of it for some reason.

Suddenly Rena started to wonder why this girl before her was sleeping at broad daylight. Was she ill or something? Is that why she hadn't come to school at all?

"So why are you here?" Eve asked and Rena realized she had been staring.

Blushing lightly in embarrassment, Rena answered Eve's question. "Headmaster Vanessa asked me to bring you your homework as well as some other stuff." Rena smiled a friendly smile.

"I see." The silver-haired girl said as she got out of her bed. She was wearing a clean and bright white nightgown which reached to just above her knees. As Eve stepped out of bed she slid her feet into a pair of greyish-pink soft-looking slippers that stood next to the bed. The silver-head walked up to the blonde. The latter handed the former the stack of paper she had been holding onto until now.

Eve studied the printouts closely. "When are these assignments due?" She asked without looking up.

"Next week." Rena remembered from what headmaster Vanessa had told her.

"I'll have them finished by tomorrow." Eve stated matter-of-factly as she looked up from the piece of paper she'd been studying. "Will you come pick them up?"

"Tomorrow?" Rena asked somewhat surprised. Not only has she seen the amount of homework it was that Eve would have to do, but it was also starting to get late in the day. To finish it by the time Rena would get out of school the next day would mean Eve would have to pull an all-nighter.

Eve simply nodded. Rena could only stare blankly into space while Eve placed the stack of paper on her desk and walked back to her bed. She crawled into the large bed, kicking her slippers off her feet.

"Anything else?" Eve asked as she sat in her bed and stared at Rena.

"Uh, no." Rena answered, still bewildered by Eve's claim to have the huge amount of homework done by tomorrow.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Eve said as she used the remote to close the curtain again and lied back down under her blanket.

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow." Rena confirmed with a smile and she walked out of the room,

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

Once she had gotten home, Rena collapsed onto the sofa in the living room. Rena lived with her parents in the suburbs of Velder. Both her parents were successful people. They'd gone on a business trip however so right now it was just her.

Rena reached over to the phone on the small table that stood beside the sofa. She pressed the button beside the blinking red light that indicated there were messages left on the answering machine.

In a robotic, feminine sounding voice the machine announced there was one new message.

"Hello dear." an older woman's voice sounded. "This is your mother here. How was school? I hope you had a fun day. Please call us back as soon as you can! We miss you!"

The answering machine beeped and announced there were no further messages.

Rena thought back to the strange girl with the silver hair she'd met today as well as the man with the scary arm. Thinking about it, Rena realized she never learned that man his name. Also, he was way too young to be Eve's farther. Maybe he was her brother. Except they didn't really resemble each other. In fact, she remembered Eve was a nasod and that man was definitely human. Except for his arm maybe. What was it with that arm anyway? Was it a prosthetic limb? If so, why go with a design like that?

Thinking back to when she left the apartment, the man she for now simply regarded to be Eve's brother had been waiting right outside Eve's room the entire time. As soon as Rena had left the room the man had instantly led her to the front door. The strange thing was the manner in which he had done so. Not at all making it seem like he wanted Rena to leave as quickly as possible but still getting her out of the apartment pretty quick.

Realizing it was getting late, Rena decided to stop worrying about what had happened today for now. It was best to just have dinner, take a bath, make her homework and get to bed.

_"Eve Silvermoon. She's an odd one."_ Rena thought to herself as she walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner. _"And she's quite pretty as well."_

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

Rena lay in bed in her bedroom which was slightly lit thanks to the moonlight that seeped in through the window, landing on the bright green covers of Rena's bed.

Rena's room was nice and tidy. It had a window in the right wall while Rena's bed stood against the left wall. Next to her bed stood a nightstand with a desk lamp serving as a nightlight and an electronic alarm clock on top of it. In the dead centre of the room there stood a small table surrounded by pillows on the floor. Against the back wall stood a bookcase filled with a combination of novels and study books. Next to the door that led to the hall there was a door that led to a built-in closet.

The greenish blonde elf had just finished a chapter in the book she was reading and had placed the book on her nightstand and had turned off her nightlight.

Making herself more comfortable by crawling deeper under the covers Rena thought of what she'd do tomorrow at school. She wondered if any of her classmates had ever heard of Eve before. She'd be sure to ask around a bit.

"I wonder if she'll really be finished with all of that homework tomorrow." was Rena's final thought before she fell into a deep and sound sleep.

* * *

_**Author's Note:  
**_And with that a new story has begun. I am quite pumped to have started work on this. Updates will be quite a bit slower than during my previous stories. I want to put a lot more effort into the chapters and since I really only have time to write while in the train/bus going to and from college, it will take some time.

However, I do plan to seize pretty much every scrap of free time I can manage to work on this so there's that I suppose.

I've been reading a lot of Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fiction. So much inspiration that I've gained from those. Especially the more tragic and dramatic stories. Nothing like a good bit of drama with a (hopefully) fluffy ending. NanoFate is true beauty.

Feel free to leave any criticism or whatever else you want to say in a review. Also, don't be afraid to point out typos or other errors. If you point them out, I can fix them.

***~-[**** May we meet again, fare thee well! ****]-~***


	2. The Eyes Are Honest

_**Story Title:  
**_Sharing Your Emotions

_**Genres/'Tags':  
**_Romance / Drama / Yuri / Angst / Friendship / Hurt & Comfort / Tragedy / School Life

_**Summary:**_  
Rena Nightingale is a member of her school's student council. And a very responsible one at that. One day the headmaster of her school asks Rena to bring Eve Silvermoon, a girl who has been absent since the beginning of the school year, her homework. This seemingly simple task however, has a far greater impact on Rena's life than she could ever imagine.

_**Author's Note:  
**_Before we begin I'd like to address something: This story was inspired by another Fan Fiction that I read before I even had an account here. Not that it's been a long time ago I made one but I digress. I'm afraid I don't remember the title of that Fan Fiction, nor do I remember who wrote it but I am digressing even further now. Point is that while this story was indeed inspired by another Fan Fiction I will make sure that the story in and of itself is my own.

Plagiarism is a true crime amongst both writers as well as scientists and other people who might publish written papers, reports, etc. And since I am both a writer (debatable) and a scientist, (once I finish my studies in a few years) I would never plagiarize or blatantly steal ideas. Of that much, I am certain.

Now that we have that bit out of the way, let us continue where we left off last time.

_**Disclaimer:  
**_I do not own Elsword. Elsword and all related trademarks are owned by KoG Studios.

**Actual word count for this chapter: **2404

**Actual word count for the story so far:** 5156

* * *

***~-[**** Chapter 2: The Eyes Are Honest ****]-~***

* * *

The next day Rena woke up a bit late as she hadn't heard her alarm clock. She went through her morning routine rather quickly; In hardly any time at all she'd washed herself, gotten dressed, prepared her bag and eaten dinner and she was on her way to school.

Due to her rush she'd forgotten all about the day before. It wasn't until she had arrived at school that she thought about it again. "_Eve, that's right. I would ask around if anyone ever heard anything about her._" She thought to herself. She looked up at the huge clock hanging on the front of the school. "Crap! Homeroom!" She yelled as she ran through the school's front doors and through the hallway to her classroom.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

The door to Rena's classroom was still open. Rena was running as fast as should could. Her homeroom teacher, Miss Stella was a very strict teacher and unlike the headmaster, Vanessa, she wasn't very fair either. Rena prayed Miss Stella would be in a good mood today.

Just then miss Stella had walked up to the classroom door with the intention of closing it. Luckily she saw Rena approaching right before she did so.

"Nightingale, you're late! Get your sorry ass in here!" Miss Stella demanded. "And no running in the hallway!"

"Yes Miss Stella! Sorry Miss Stella!" Rena was quick to apologize. Miss Stella was a teacher you didn't want to have mad at you no matter what and Rena was well aware of that fact.

Homeroom went by rather painless although Rena being late had put Stella in a pretty bad mood.

The following classes went by rather quickly and before Rena knew it, it was lunch break. There were a few friends Rena would always have lunch with. They were a tight group of friends. Their group consisted of a girl named Aisha and two boys named Elsword and Chung and then there was Rena of course, completing the group of four.

Aisha's full name was Aisha Baskerville. She was a young girl with purple hair, which she wore in pigtails, and purple eyes. Her uniform was similar to Rena's except she didn't wear a green necktie but rather a purple ribbon. Her stockings were also different, being black with a purple line near the top. She was a very bright girl, having entered highschool at the age of eleven instead of thirteen. She could be very blunt which could make her seem very inconsiderate but she was a good person for sure.

Elsword's full name was Elsword Sieghart. He had wild, blood-red hair and crimson eyes. His school uniform consisted of a white button up shirt and black pants. He also wore a red tie. Like the girls' uniform there was also a grey jacket that normally came with the uniform but with the weather being as warm as it was, none of the students wore theirs. Elsword had a sister, Elesis. She was a member of the Velder city guard and a big inspiration to Elsword. Some would even go as far as saying he had a sister-complex since he rarely ever spoke about anything else than his sister's job and how much he aspired to be like her.

Finally there was Chung. His full name was Chung Seiker. He had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail. His eyes were blue and his pupils had a strange paw print motif to them. His uniform was the exact same as Elsword's except he wrote a light blue tie as opposed to a red one. Chung was the prince of the kingdom of Hamel. Despite his title he was humble and easy to approach.

As the group sat in the cafeteria eating their lunch Rena decided to ask if any of them had ever heard the name Eve Silvermoon before.

Both Elsword and Aisha were quick to say no but Chung thought the name sounded familiar. "I remember Miss Stella say her name during the first homeroom class of the year but she was absent." He said, taking a bite of his sandwich. "Now that I think about it, I don't think Miss Stella ever said that name again during homeroom."

"That's strange." Aisha mumbled. "But uh... Rena. Why do you ask?" The purplenette turned to her elven friend.

Rena told her friends of what happened the day before. Of the homework she had to deliver. Of the strange man that let her in. Of the silver-haired girl that claimed to finish a week's worth of homework in a single day.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Each one letting the information sink in.

"It sounds like she's quite an enigma." Aisha was the first to speak up.

"Maybe she's got some sort of illness." Elsword suggested, taking a huge bite out of the apple he was eating and chewing loudly.

"I guess we really couldn't say unless we get a look at either her personal file or ask someone who does know something." Chung concluded. The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

Rena sighed. It seemed like nobody really knew anything. She decided it was best to simply follow up on her promise to come pick up Eve's completed assignments that afternoon.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

The final bell rang and school was over. Rena walked through the school gates and she went almost straight to Eve's home. She was a bit nervous again but decided it would be best to just get this over with.

Having reached the apartment where Eve lived, Rena rang the bell and the same man from the previous day opened the door.

"Uh, hi." Rena said, hoping the man remembered her. He evidently did as he immediately made a gesture that she should come inside.

Rena was led to the same room as before. Eve's room. This time Eve was already awake and the curtains were already open as she had been expecting the elven visitor. "Welcome back." The silver-haired girl greeted.

"Hello again." the blonde gave her warmest smile.

Eve got out of her bed, put on her slippers and grabbed a stack of paper off of her desk and handed it to Rena. "All done, like I said." She said without much expression to her voice. But Rena could swear there was a sense of pride to what Eve had just said.

"That's great." Rena said happily. "Well. I should be off then!" She was about to walk off when she felt a smooth warm hand grab her wrist. She turned around to see that Eve had stopped her. Her face still had the same blank expression she'd had the entire time. But something about it seemed... sad.

"Would you like something to drink?" Eve asked. She didn't stammer or stutter and spoke without hesitation. But Rena could feel Eve was nervous. She couldn't explain it. She just felt it.

"Sure, I could use a drink." Rena answered politely. "What do you have?"

Eve just stared blankly in front of her as if she didn't understand the question. Just as Rena was going to say something, Eve spoke: "Raven?"

The bedroom door opened and the young man with the nasod arm walked in. Without him saying a word Eve repeated Rena's earlier question. "Orange juice and ice tea." Raven answered, not wasting a single word.

Rena quickly considered her options and said she preferred ice tea. Raven walked off, leaving Rena and Eve alone.

Neither of them spoke. To Rena it seemed to take Raven forever to come back. The two girls stood there in awkward silence. When Raven returned with the drinks Rena felt slightly relieved. Raven handed both Eve and Rena a glass of ice tea and left again.

Silence fell again. After a few sips of her drink, Rena broke the awkward silence. "Raven seems like a nice man. Who is he exactly?" she asked curiously.

"My half-brother." Eve stated, clearly not intending to share more information than that about him.

It became silent yet again. Rena felt her legs become tired as she stood there. Eve seemed to notice. "Would you like to sit?"

"Uh yes, I'd like to. Thanks." Rena smiled apologetically.

Eve walked back to her bed, kicked off her slippers and sat down in her bed. She scooted over a bit and patted the empty space in the bed next to her, inviting Rena to sit next to her.

Rena was a bit hesitant but ultimately decided it would be rude to decline. Quickly gulping down the last bit of her ice tea and placing Eve's finished assignments as well as her empty glass on the desk Rena took off her shoes and stepped into the bed to sit down beside Eve. The bed was just as comfortable as it'd looked to Rena during her first visit the other day. The sheets were clean and smelled fresh. They had a scent of lime and freshly cut grass.

When the elf had settled well and good next to the nasod Rena brought up the courage to ask Eve a question that had been on the tip of her tongue: "Why do you not go to school Eve?" she asked this question in a very gentle and protective tone of voice, sounding very motherly. Something she was actually quite well known for.

Eve's answer came quickly, as if she'd been anticipating the question. "I don't like going outside. The outside is dangerous."

Rena was surprised to say the least. Not only at the answer but also at how Eve had vocalized it, almost like she was stating a simple fact. No intonation of fear or anything like that. She just said it with a sort of clinical coldness.

Rena started to feel sorry for the nasod girl that sat next to her. What had happened to her that made her say such a thing? Rena couldn't even begin to imagine.

Suddenly and without warning, Eve lay her head in Rena's lap. Rena was a bit shocked at first but found it endearing in the end. She gently caressed Eve's silver locks. Eve was simply too cute not to. Neither spoke a word while Rena kept stroking Eve's hair. Before Rena even realized that she started to feel tired, she had drifted off into the sweet embrace of sleep.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

It took her a moment to realize where she was. She felt only a gentle warmth in her lap and soft, silky-smooth hair below her fingers. Rena yawned and she stretched while doing so.

Finally fully awake she realized where she was. Out of reflex she looked at her wristwatch. It was just past seven PM. She started panicking at the fact it was already evening but as soon as she saw Eve soundly sleeping with her head on her lap, Rena couldn't help but calm down and smile. What was this feeling? Whenever she saw Eve, especially when she looked all peaceful like this she couldn't help but be overcome with tender feelings. It was as if she had to care for this girl. As if the girl that lie asleep in her lap was something of a precious child. It was weird since they appeared to be of the same age.

Reminding herself how late it was and that she should get home to get some dinner made Rena gently whispered to Eve: "Eve. Wake up Eve."

Eve awoke with a cute yawn and got up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Rena. "Hey Eve." The green-blonde elf said to her.

"Is something the matter?" Eve asked but something in Eve's eyes told Rena that she knew what she was about to say.

"I think I should get going. It has gotten pretty late." Rena said, somewhat heartbroken. She'd noticed by now that Eve's expression as well as her intonation when she spoke never made her emotions clear. But seeing her eyes, Rena could tell exactly what Eve was feeling. Maybe Rena just had a sixth sense for these kinds of things. It was clear that Eve truly never showed her emotions through her face or voice but her eyes, oh her beautiful golden eyes. The emotion in her eyes was not something Eve could hide.

"I understand. Have a safe trip home." Eve spoke in the same monotonous tone she'd been speaking in since they met each other the day before. While her whole being seemed to be in agreement what she'd just said, her eyes made Rena want to embrace Eve tightly but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Even though she and Eve had been there in bed, sleeping, the silver-head's head in the blonde's lap, something about embracing Eve now felt like it wasn't the right thing to do. Like she would be looking down on Eve, pitying her.

Rena thanked Eve, put her shoes back on and stuffed the assignments Eve had finished into her bag. "I'll be sure to pass these along." She gave Eve a smile and left. Leaving the silver-haired nasod girl alone again.

Walking out of Eve's room Rena passed by the doors in the hallway and noticed the door closest to the apartment's front door was opened slightly. Wondering what was behind that door, the curious young elf took a peek inside.

There she saw the man whose name she had learned to be Raven, sitting on a cushion on the floor next to a small table, reading what looked like a newspaper spread out of the table. She was shocked when she saw him. He wasn't wearing a shirt and had his back to her. Rena could see a huge x-shaped scar on his back. She then remembered Raven to also have a number of scars on his face. And then there was that nasod-made arm. It almost _had_ to be a prosthetic arm. What could ever have happened to him? An accident? When and where did this accident happen?

"_I don't like going outside. The outside is dangerous._" Eve's words from earlier echoed through Rena's mind. Were Eve's fear of the outside and Raven's wounds related?

Raven turned around as he had noticed the young elf standing there, gawking at him. Rena felt embarrassment come over her. She quickly flashed a smile. "Just wanted to let you know I'll be leaving." She said, trying to sound cheery to hide her nervousness.

Raven simply nodded. "Very well." was all he said.

* * *

_**Author's Note:  
**_In case anyone is wondering about the age I chose for Aisha to have entered highschool; It's based on the standards in my country so there's a significant possibility that the chosen ages might seem strange. From this you should be able to deduce that Aisha is about fourteen. Because:  
Age to enter highschool: 13  
Age Aisha entered highschool: 11  
Rena's age: 16  
16-13+11=14  
Isn't maths wonderful?

I would like to extend my thanks to Jetstream Girge (or 'Sam' as I call him) for Beta-reading this chapter for me. I think it really helped me to improve the chapter overall.

Do you have anything to say about this chapter? Whether it be praise, criticism or even inflammatory comments, feel free to speak your thoughts and concerns in a review. Follows and favourites are nice and all, but reviews are what help me improve and keep me motivated.

***~-[**** May we meet again, fare thee well! ****]-~***


	3. A Painful Past

_**Story Title:  
**_Sharing Your Emotions

_**Genres/'Tags':  
**_Romance / Drama / Yuri / Angst / Friendship / Hurt & Comfort / Tragedy / School Life

_**Summary:**_  
Rena Nightingale is a member of her school's student council. And a very responsible one at that. One day the headmaster of her school asks Rena to bring Eve Silvermoon, a girl who has been absent since the beginning of the school year, her homework. This seemingly simple task however, has a far greater impact on Rena's life than she could ever imagine.

_**Author's Note:  
**_Greetings dear reader and welcome back,

There's so much I want to say about this chapter but I don't think there is anything I could say right now so I will save that for the end. For now, please enjoy.

_**Disclaimer:  
**_I do not own Elsword. Elsword and all related trademarks are owned by KoG Studios.

**Actual word count for this chapter: **3298

**Actual word count for the story so far:** 8393

* * *

***~-[**** Chapter 3: A Painful Past ****]-~***

* * *

She felt groggy and the world seemed blurry as the noise of her alarm-clock woke Rena up. She crawled out of bed, still half-asleep and went through her morning routine almost completely on auto-pilot. She had just gotten dressed and went to pack her bag for the upcoming school day as her eyes fell on the completed assignments she'd picked up from Eve the day before. "Oh yeah, I should give those to headmaster Vanessa today." she muttered to herself.

Rena stepped out the front door and went on her way to school. She hadn't slept much the night before. For some reason the events from yesterday kept plaguing her mind. The one thing she kept hearing over and over was Eve with her monotonous voice stating: "_I don't like going outside. The outside is dangerous._" and every single time this was followed by the image of Eve's half-brother Raven, covered in scars and with that fake arm.

Almost drowning in pity for the Silvermoon siblings, though she wasn't sure if Raven really was a Silvermoon since Eve had called him her half-brother but Rena didn't know whether it was their mother or their father that they shared, the green-blonde elf arrived at school. Her first few classes went by quickly since she didn't pay much attention. It wasn't until she heard a familiar voice call her name in an annoyed tone that she finally was pulled back to reality.

"Rena? Earth to Rena!" The voice's purple-haired owner said angrily.

"Huh? What?" the elf looked up confusedly.

"You've been spacing out the entire morning now." her friend huffed, crossing her arms and closing her eyes, looking disappointed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rena smiled her trademark smile. "I'm just a bit tired. Didn't get much sleep."

"Well, it's lunchtime right now so let's get to the cafeteria. Maybe some food will help." Aisha proposed. Rena smiled and nodded in agreement.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

During lunch break Aisha tried to get Rena to explain why she'd been behaving so peculiar that morning.

"So, what is on your mind Rena? And don't even think about not being honest!" She asked and warned the elf.

Rena sighed. "It's that girl, Eve Silvermoon," she started explaining, "when I came to visit her yesterday she said something that kind of stuck with me…"

The undivided attention she was getting from her three friends made Rena slightly nervous. She paused but since her friends seemed to simply be waiting for their elven friend to keep talking she continued: "You see, I had gathered up the courage to ask her why she didn't come to school."

"And…?" Both Aisha and Elsword cut in. Chung let out a sigh at his friends' impatience.

Rena took a deep breath before she answered. "Her exact words were: _I don't like going outside. The outside is dangerous._" Rena poked at her food with her fork as she was slowly drifting back to her thoughts. Elsword quickly pulled her back to reality when he spoke.

"That all?" There was some sort of bored and disappointed intonation in his voice which enraged Rena. Aisha and Chung could only face palm at the red-head's short-sighted comment.

"_That all?_ That is your response to this? _That all?_!" Elsword flinched at Rena's sudden outburst as the elf continued speaking her mind. "You don't have the slightest idea what could've happened to her that she would say such a thing! You know what? I'll humour you. Because that's not all!"

Feeling eyes from all over the cafeteria now focused on her Rena realized she'd been yelling and calmed down a little. She continued: "I told you about that guy that she lives with right? Turns out, he is her half-brother. His name is Raven."

"Same mother or same father?" Aisha cut in.

"I don't know. And that's not the point." Rena sighed. "The point is that when I left her house I saw Raven sitting in what looked like the living room and I saw his bare back." Rena paused as she closed her eyes and a pained expression appeared on her face. Aisha, Elsword and Chung stayed silent in anticipation of what it was exactly that Rena had seen.

"He had this big X-shaped scar on his back. That, combined with all of the scars over his face and not to mention that weird mechanical arm of his has me believe that he must've been in some sort of huge accident or something." she finally spoke up. "It might have something to do with Eve's fear of the outside."

Elsword felt ashamed of his comment from before. Hanging his head in shame he realized he should've been a bit more thoughtful.

Aisha had become really curious now and started speculating what kind of accident it could've been. "What do you guys think? Maybe it was a car accident. Or a mountain-climbing accident. Or maybe he's in a street gang and got into this huge fight!"

"Aisha. Don't." The blonde boy in the group interrupted her. "Don't start speculating about things like this. That's not nice, talking about people behind their backs like that." Chung, being the humble, princely and innocent boy he was, didn't like gossip. He had already not been too happy with Rena's assertion that something _had_ to have happened but at least she had some reasoning behind it. Unlike Aisha who really was just making stuff up.

Aisha pouted but knew Chung was right so she stopped speculating out loud. Lunch continued in silence.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

Rena was walking through the school's hallway towards the headmaster's office. The last bell had just rung, marking the end of the school day.

Rena knocked walked into the waiting room and was met with the headmaster's secretary, a young man named Lento. He was a real workaholic. No matter what, he would finish his work. It was almost admirable if it weren't so clearly causing him to completely lack a social life.

When Rena was called into Vanessa's office itself the headmaster was quite surprised to see Rena.

"Rena, I didn't expect you here so soon. Is something the matter?"

"I don't think so. I have Eve's completed assignments here." Rena said, fishing the papers out of her bag. Vanessa was more than a little surprised to hear this.

"I heard that she was good but I didn't expect her to be _this_ good…" she mumbled. Rena looked at the headmaster with a questioning expression but was ignored as Vanessa was looking over the completed homework. "Incredible." she muttered eventually.

"So, she's done quite well I imagine?" Rena asked, causing the headmaster to remember there was still a student in her office.

"Uh, yes, yes. Quite well actually." Vanessa answered as she put the papers down on her desk. "In any case. If she's finished these assignments this quickly I would like for you to bring her some more. At this rate she should be able to catch up in only a week or so."

"That's good." Rena smiled as Vanessa gave her another stack of paper. Rena stuffed the new stack of paper in her bag.

"Now before you leave," the headmaster started, "I would like to know what you think of Eve. What kind of impression did she give you?"

Rena thought about it for a while. She wasn't quite sure. Eve seemed friendly enough though she was a bit hard to read. Rena also thought back to the day before and about how they sat in Eve's bed. But she knew for sure that part wasn't something she would tell Vanessa. "She's a bit hard to read." Rena answered after she'd put her thoughts in order. "I get the impression she's scared of the world outside her home though."

"And why is that?" Vanessa inquired.

"Well, she actually said so quite literally." Rena answered truthfully.

"I see. Well in that case we should try not to startle her. Which means I would like to ask you if you wouldn't mind to bring her homework to her on a regular basis." The headmaster spoke, supporting her head with the back of her hands as she leaned on her desk with her elbows, looking slightly over her glasses, making her look very demanding. Rena simply couldn't refuse. She was much too scared.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

That afternoon Rena paid another visit to Eve to bring her the new assignments. After she'd once again been allowed entry by Raven and stood in the bedroom she found Eve was sleeping like on her first visit. Feeling bold, Rena walked up to the sleeping nasod girl and softly whispered: "Eve. Wake up Eve." causing the silver-haired girl to groan and slowly wake up.

When Eve had well and good woken up, sat upright in her bed and the curtains had started opening with a press on the remote she looked at Rena and the blonde could swear she saw a hint of surprise in Eve's eyes. "Why are you here?" out came the question, delivered with the same monotony that Eve always spoke with.

"I was asked to bring you more homework." Rena answered, flashing a smile. "How are you feeling Eve?" she asked.

"All systems normal." Rena was a bit surprised at this answer but quickly realized it was normal for a nasod to answer like that. It wasn't that Rena had never met a nasod before but still, nasods were the least plentiful in Velder. There was a much higher population of humans and elves.

"That's good to hear." Rena smiled again. "Hey Eve?"

"Yes?" Came the quick and short reply.

"Want to talk for a bit?" Rena asked, grabbing the chair in front of Eve's desk and sitting down on it.

"Very well." Eve responded but stayed quiet, waiting for Rena to begin talking.

"Would you like for me to tell you about school? What kind of place it is, what kind of people there are. That kind of thing?" Rena asked, hoping that Eve would be interested.

"If that is your wish." The tone in which the reply came made it seem like the silver-haired nasod was all but interested but Rena could tell that Eve was curious. She wasn't too sure but she thought she saw a sparkle of curiosity in her eyes.

Excitedly Rena began to tell Eve about the school. She described the building, how it looked on both the inside and the outside. She talked about some of the teachers, particularly Miss Stella, and all the while Eve seemed like she enjoyed hearing stories of a place she had never been to herself. Time flew by and before Rena had noticed it was five thirty.

"Ah, look at the time!" Rena said when her eyes fell on her watch. "I think I should go. Oh yeah, when will you have those assignments finished?"

"Tomorrow." Eve stated with the same degree of matter-of-factly-ness she had used to announce the same thing two days ago.

"I'll see you then!" Rena said happily. Right before Rena could get out of the door back into the hallway Eve spoke up.

"When you come here again, could you tell me more about school?" Rena was a bit surprised to hear this but was glad Eve seemed to have an interest in school after all. Maybe she could be persuaded to start coming to school if Rena did her best.

"You bet!" Rena smiled a great big smile.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

In the following weeks Rena had a slightly new daily schedule. She would get up in the morning, go to school and then when school was finished she would either pick up Eve's completed homework assignments or bring the nasod girl new homework to make. During the weekends Rena didn't visit Eve as there was no need but otherwise she visited every day. And every single day she would tell Eve of things that had happened at school or otherwise just anything she could think of. Eve never spoke back much but she seemed to be a great listener. One time Rena told Eve something contradictory to test her but the nasod caught on immediately. Rena never sat down in Eve's bed with her again like had happened during her second visit though. She always sat on the chair while Eve would remain sitting in her bed. When it came to Raven, Rena never really conversed with him. He let her in, occasionally greeting her with a short 'hi' or 'hello' and otherwise she never really saw him.

One day when Rena came to pick up a set of completed assignments and took a seat on the chair, ready to tell Eve about her day, something out of the ordinary happened.

"Rena, today I would like to thank you for telling me all these stories." Eve said. Rena was surprised; this came out of nowhere. "I would like to tell _you_ a story today."

"Sure Eve. You can tell me anything." Rena smiled friendlily, unable to refuse the cute silver-head anything. Especially not since she was very curious of whatever it was that Eve could tell her.

"Then," Eve began, "I shall tell you of me and my brother."

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

_My half-brother, Raven, was born as a son of my mother, a nasod, and a human male. As such, he was born half human and half nasod. While he was human in the first place, it was clear at a young age that he was highly compatible with nasod technology. Raven lived very happily together with my mother and his father._

_This happiness did not last long._

_When Raven was only two years old his home was attacked by an angry mob of nasods. They deemed the relationship my mother shared with a human to be an abomination and, because of that, Raven himself to be an abomination._

_During the attack, Raven's father defended his family to the best of his ability, allowing Raven and my mother to escape. That was the last they saw him. It would be safe to assume he was mercilessly killed._

_My mother fled to Velder, knowing the people of Velder were more open-minded. She never revealed to anyone Raven's true nature though as she pretended to be his adoptive parent. After a few years, a certain accident occurred at a bar after my mother had been drinking and had had a few glasses too many. She got herself pregnant from a nasod man whose identity was never revealed._

_From this pregnancy, I was born._

_The three of us, Raven, our mother and I lived in relative comfort in a small apartment for the next few years. Until that fateful day._

_As a sort of family vacation our mother took Raven and me to the forest for a pick nick. We had a great afternoon together. Raven and I played tag and hide-and-seek while my mother watched us closely. This scene of peace and happiness was rudely interrupted when a big, white, furry animal with long thin horns on its head and claws as sharp as knives appeared from the thicket._

_Much of what happened next has been erased from my memory banks. All I remember is my mother and brother standing before me, shielding me from the beast that attacked us. Somehow, they managed to drive the beast off but at a cost._

_As our mother lay there, she revealed in her final breath that Raven and I were actually half-brother and half-sister. Raven was also severely injured, bloody cuts all over his body while his arm had been bitten off by the large beast. I don't remember how we got to the hospital in time, but somehow we did._

_Raven's recovery went faster than that of a normal human. When the doctors asked me if I knew anything about that I answered by telling them of Raven's nature as a human-nasod hybrid. Unfortunately this meant the doctors had trouble as that meant Raven needed very specific surgery if they wanted to give him a prosthetic for his arm and none of the surgeons had the required knowledge._

_This news left me devastated. Raven, having to live with only one arm because he tried to protect me? It was wrong. Very wrong._

_I visited Raven every day while he was recovering. My presence there always brought a smile to his face. His cuts healed but the scars remained as did the stump where his shoulder once connected to his arm. Every time I saw that stump I became angry. He didn't deserve this. Not only did he lose his mother, our mother. But he also lost his arm trying to protect me while I could do nothing but shiver in fear._

_I felt guilty._

_I don't remember exactly when but I decided Raven deserved to have two arms. He deserved being able to do whatever he wanted. But part of me also wanted him to have two arms for my own sake. So he could hold me and protect me once more. He deserved an arm with power. With the power to protect what he loved and destroyed whatever would pose a danger to that which he loved._

_The outside, I realized, was a dangerous place._

_After he had been released from the hospital Raven told me he had to find work to support us financially. I didn't want him to go outside. He had only one arm, he was at a disadvantage against everything. Against all the dangers that lurked in the world outside the apartment we had lived in with our mother for all those years. The apartment we returned to after the incident._

_I wanted Raven to be strong again. To have two arms. To have power. Using my limited knowledge I somehow managed to create a substitute for what Raven had lost. It took me many months. Months I spent never leaving the apartment, always working vigilantly to make that which I wanted Raven to have. Eventually I managed to do it._

_It was a huge success._

_Due to his half-nasod nature, Raven adjusted to his new arm quickly. Hooking it up hadn't been easy since we lacked severely in hospital equipment. The only reason I had even been capable of making the arm was because of the workshop my mother had always used to perform maintenance for both me and myself. Raven never required maintenance since he was mostly human._

_I also used this workshop to hook up Raven's arm._

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

"Even with Raven's arm in place the outside is still dangerous. Raven is strong enough. I am not. So I prefer to stay here." Eve concluded. During her entire story she hadn't so much as flinched. Her voice had been ever monotonous and the expression on her face ever devoid of emotion.

Rena had been listening to this tale and was fighting back her tears. She understood now. She understood why this silver-haired girl never left her home. Why she thought the world was a dangerous place out to get her. The world had taken her mother and nearly her brother as well.

Then the elf noticed a single sparkle on Eve's cheek. A single tear was slowly falling down the nasod's face. The face that was still carrying a blank expression had a single tear flowing down it. Rena couldn't hold back and stood up from her chair. She hugged Eve tightly and let her tears flow. She tried to comfort the girl with the painful past but couldn't help but cry herself. She felt warm arms wrapping around her middle as Eve answered the hug.

The blonde elf felt silly. She had tried to comfort the girl that sat on the bed but instead it was her that was being comforted by said silver-haired girl. She felt a lump had formed in her throat as she felt sorry for her nasod friend.

* * *

_**Author's Note:  
**_Well then, what can I say? We now know the reason for Eve's fear. I guess it is true when they say experiences inform our actions and shape who we are.

This chapter has been a delight to write. I feel like most of the things I write tend to be overly fluffy so writing something like this has been a nice change of pace. Tragedy allows us to appreciate the happy events much more and can do so much more to get us to stand still and think. Of course, you should never stand still for too long. Moving on is still something very important. We must move on lest we let our past catch up and overtake us.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Even if you enjoyed it only the slightest bit, you make me very happy.

If you feel like things are moving along a bit quickly, that is because all in all this story is pretty short. I expect to write only a few more chapters before I finish this.

For now, reviews are highly appreciated. Please tell me what you think. Any mistakes in grammar or maybe typos or other errors you can point out would also be great. I love getting feedback so don't be afraid to tell me what is on your mind. Even if it's not all friendly, criticism is an incredibly important part of improvement. One cannot improve without knowing what he or she is doing wrong.

***~-[**** May we meet again, fare thee well! ****]-~***


	4. Time For School

_**Story Title:  
**_Sharing Your Emotions

_**Genres/'Tags':  
**_Romance / Drama / Yuri / Angst / Friendship / Hurt & Comfort / Tragedy / School Life

_**Summary:**_  
Rena Nightingale is a member of her school's student council. And a very responsible one at that. One day the headmaster of her school asks Rena to bring Eve Silvermoon, a girl who has been absent since the beginning of the school year, her homework. This seemingly simple task however, has a far greater impact on Rena's life than she could ever imagine.

_**Author's Note:  
**_It's been a while since I updated. I blame the two monsters known as writer's block and college. Both of them are a real handful.

But that doesn't matter as we're back on track with what might be the second to last chapter. It might seem that this story is short but I never intended for this story to be incredibly long. I'm no good at long stories I think. But enough about that.

Time to have some actual stuff happen and crank up the drama dial.

_**Disclaimer:  
**_I do not own Elsword. Elsword and all related trademarks are owned by KoG Studios.

**Actual word count for this chapter: **2364

**Actual word count for the story so far:** 10757

* * *

***~-[**** Chapter 4: Time For School ****]-~***

* * *

Rena had been called to the headmaster's office, she wondered what could be the problem. Everything was fine with her and the same went for Eve. It's been a few weeks since Eve told Rena the reason behind her staying home.

"Rena, I will not dance around it and ask you straight out: Do you think you could persuade Eve to start coming to school?" Vanessa asked and soon as Rena had sat down. Rena was obviously overwhelmed by the sudden question and took a moment to answer.

Rena had actually already tried on multiple occasions to slowly coax Eve into coming to school. It was only the week ago that Eve, against Rena's expectations and to her pleasant surprise, agreed to come to school one day. Just not yet. Since then she hadn't brought it up again.

Rena was debating whether to tell any of this to the headmaster or not. She hadn't even told her about the reason behind Eve's reluctance to leave her home and go outside.

"Rena?" Vanessa broke the silence.

"Uh yeah, sorry. Um, I'll try to convince her if I can!" The elf smiled at the headmaster.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

Rena had just arrived at Eve's place and took her usual seat next to Eve's bed. She was a bit hesitant to bring up what headmaster Vanessa had asked of her.

"Is everything alright?" Eve asked; she always seemed to know when Rena had had a bit of a bad day or when she was nervous about something. Today was no different.

Rena sighed and gave Eve a slightly nervous smile. "I can't hide anything from you can I?"

"No, you cannot." Eve stated without hesitation and Rena knew she was right.

Taking a deep breath, mentally preparing herself Rena told Eve what she'd been asked to do that afternoon. "The headmaster of our school asked me to try and convince you to come to school."

Eve didn't seem at all surprised. Then again, she never did about anything but Rena swore she saw a hint of nervousness in Eve's golden eyes.

"If you and her are both as concerned about it as you seem to be, then I do not have much of a choice." Eve spoke. Rena was more than a bit surprised at what she'd just heard.

"You, you mean…?" the elf stammered.

"On one condition."

"Anything!" Rena was so excited to finally have Eve come to school she didn't care what kind of conditions Eve would think of.

"I want you to come pick me up. That way I'll know I'll be safe." Rena was a bit embarrassed to hear this while there appeared to be no signs of embarrassment on Eve's face at all. She even managed to keep looking Rena straight in the eyes.

"That's a promise!" Rena exclaimed excitedly but with a slight blush on her face.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

That night Rena had trouble sleeping due to her excitement. Tomorrow she would pick up Eve and take her to school. There she could introduce her to her friends and show her all of the things she'd told the nasod girl about during her visits. It was going to be great! Or was it? Rena's excitement disappeared as she started wondering if things were going to be this easy. After all, Eve was very different from most people. Rena had managed to make some sort of connection but could her friends do the same? What if Eve didn't like them? Or even worse… What if she was going to be scared of them?

Rena shook her head in an attempt to banish these thoughts but they kept coming up. Eventually Rena decided there was no sense in worrying about it; she would see how things were going to work out tomorrow.

Rena jumped when her alarm-clock went off. She quickly silenced the accursed device and stared at it. "_Which moron decided to set this thing so early?_" the blonde thought to herself when she realized _she_ was that moron. But she was a moron with a good reason. Today Eve was going to come to school with her so she had to leave home a bit earlier to go by Eve's and pick her up. Rena leapt out of bed and went through her morning routine faster than she ever had before.

Once fully dressed and prepared she rushed out the front door and made her way to the home of her nasod friend.

Rena arrived at Eve's a bit earlier than she'd planned. She rang the doorbell and it didn't take long for Raven to open. Eve stood behind him wearing her school uniform. It was the standard school uniform, the only unique thing about it was that she wore a pink ribbon and her socks were entirely pink as well. Rena thought she looked absolutely adorable. Rena stretched her hand out at Eve and smiled at her. Eve hesitated and glanced at Raven who gave his half-sister a reassuring nod. The silver-haired nasod took the blonde elf's hand and stepped outside.

"The sun feels… warm." Eve observed.

"Yeah, it's nice weather today isn't it?" Rena responded as they started making their way to school. Raven watched them go. He had a small, nearly invisible smile on his face.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

They arrived at school a bit early. Most students hadn't arrived yet but quite a few of the teachers had. Rena guided Eve through the school corridors to Miss Stella's classroom. Once they arrived they saw their teacher sitting at her desk in the front of the classroom. Rena knocked on the open door. "Miss Stella?"

"What is it now?" Stella grumbled as she turned her head to the classroom door. "Nightingale, you're early. Whozzat?" the teacher asked, pointing at Eve.

"This is Eve Silvermoon ma'am." Rena answered.

"Ah, finally coming to school huh?" Stella smiled widely. "That's good to hear. I am Miss Stella and I'll be your homeroom teacher."

Eve courteously bowed her head. "Pleased to make your acquaintance Miss Stella." She said.

"Ah, finally a pupil with some manners!" Stella laughed loudly. "I like you already Silvermoon. Nightingale, you could learn a thing or two from her!"

When it finally became time for first period to start Stella had instructed Eve to wait outside the classroom so she could properly introduce herself. Rena tried to say something but there was no arguing with the teacher.

"Alright listen up! Today we have a sort-of-new student. Treat her well or I will treat you to some extra homework!" Stella announced.

"Yes Miss Stella." The class answered.

Aisha, who sat to the right of Rena leaned over and asked: "Do you have any idea who it is?"

Rena smiled and teased: "I might have an idea."

"Really? Who?"

"Be quiet there!" Stella roared. She then turned to the door. "You can come in!"

The entire class gasped at the sight of the girl that entered the classroom. Her stride was reserved but her entire being gave off an aura of self-respect.

"Introduce yourself." Stella commanded.

"My name is Eve Silvermoon, pleased to make your acquaintance." Eve said and bowed her head. The class applauded.

"Alright that's enough. Silvermoon, you already know Nightingale right? How about you sit next to her? There's an empty spot to her left."

Eve nodded and moved over to the spot just assigned to her. The class erupted in quiet murmuring and whispering.

"She knows Rena? From where?"

"Wow, she's beautiful!"

"She almost looks like royalty or something."

"I've never seen her before, where's she from?"

"Silvermoon, her last name sounds familiar doesn't it?"

The murmuring quieted down when Eve sat down and Stella began that day's lessons.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

When lunch break came around Eve was quickly swarmed with people with questions. Luckily Rena walked to her and managed to calm down the crowd while Eve quickly ran up to Rena and hid behind her. Her face was as expressionless as ever but her actions clearly indicated she was overwhelmed and a bit scared. Secretly Rena thought it was kind of cute. Rena quickly answered most questions by explaining Eve was supposed to start in their school at the beginning of the year but didn't due to 'personal reasons'.

When they finally had the chance to leave the classroom and go to the cafeteria Rena took Eve to the table she always shared with her friends.

"You must be Eve, my name's Aisha Baskerville." Aisha was the first to introduce herself.

The other two members of the group introduced themselves quickly after.

"Elsword Sieghart, Yo." Elsword greeted casually.

"Chung Seiker, nice to meet you!" Chung greeted with a beaming smile.

"Nice to meet you all, I am Eve Silvermoon. You may call me Eve." Eve said as she slightly hid behind Rena.

Eve didn't speak much during lunch. The others chatted away and Eve simply observed them as they did. Rena noticed Eve's behaviour and tried multiple times to get Eve to join in on the conversation. It didn't work out too well but the silver-haired nasod did seem to be relatively comfortable around Rena's friends.

After school Rena walked Eve back to her home. When they arrived Raven was waiting, obviously worried. His worry quickly turned to a happy smile when he saw the two girls approaching. Eve walked into the house, saying goodbye to Rena, telling her she'd enjoyed school that day.

"Tomorrow there's school again, want me to come pick you up again?" the elf asked with a smile. Eve nodded in response.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow then!" Rena waved Eve goodbye as she left, Eve waved back as if her life depended on it while Raven stood beside her, waving as well.

Rena's spirits couldn't be higher on her way back home. Eve had enjoyed herself and everything went fine this first day. The elf felt proud of herself; she had managed to get Eve back to school. Her group of friends was one person richer and she couldn't wait to bring Eve to school tomorrow as well.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

The following two weeks Eve went to school with Rena every day. They were inseparable; Eve would often hide behind Rena and let her do the talking while occasionally pitching in a few words of her own. Rena didn't mind; she thought it was cute. She thought Eve to be a great friend and Eve seemed to return think the same thing about her as she refused to ever leave Rena's side as soon as they would leave Eve's home.

The feelings Rena harboured towards her silver-haired friend grew ever stronger and Rena occasionally caught herself staring in those golden eyes a bit longer than was perhaps normal. Whenever she did so she quickly shrugged it off as just being happy she'd managed to get Eve to come to school.

The two of them were so close that eventually a few rumours started surfacing, saying that Rena and Eve were an item. Rena herself was ignorant of these rumours.

Rena's friends grew a bit jealous of how close Eve had gotten with Rena. Especially Aisha had it tough; often complaining to Rena how she always left her alone to deal with the boys. Rena just laughed these things off.

One day when Aisha was once again complaining to Rena about how she spent all her time with Eve the conversation got a little bit more heated than usual.

"Seriously, you spend all your time with her!" Aisha shouted. She and Rena were standing in an empty classroom; the classes just ended and everyone else had already left. "You have more friends you know… We miss you."

"I think you're overreacting, I spend time with all of you." Rena countered, waving her hand dismissively. "I know Eve and I hang out a lot but try to understand things from her point of view; the world is a scary place to her, having taken her mother away from her as well as almost taking her brother at the same time."

"I get that… but there are times that it feels like you only have eye for her while ignoring me and the guys, we only really see you during lunch nowadays and even then you almost only pay attention to Eve." Aisha tried.

Rena sighed. "I'm sorry it seems that way. I'm not doing it on purpose, but I can't leave Eve alone either." She lamented.

"You know, I'm starting to think the rumours are true." Aisha huffed, crossing her arms and pouting at her friend.

"What rumours?" Rena was genuinely curious as to what Aisha was talking about.

"The rumours saying you and Eve are in love with each other." Aisha explained in an angry tone, not believing Rena herself hadn't heard the rumours yet.

Rena didn't know what to say. She and Eve? In love? How did that even make sense? They were both girls. Granted she and Eve were pretty close and she liked being with Eve. And from Eve's side she seemed to feel the same way. Rena was one if the few people Eve would open up to, never with words but she could always feel Eve was most relaxed when she and Rena were alone. But love? That couldn't be the case right? That would just be weird! Nevertheless, she felt her face become hot.

Rena calmed her head and grabbed Aisha by the shoulders, staring her straight in the eyes. Green locked on purple. "Listen Aisha," she started, "I do not love Eve!" Rena spoke full of determination.

Suddenly the two girls heard the sound of something heavy, like a book, hitting the floor. They turned around to see Eve standing in the opening of the classroom door. A book lay at her feet on the floor, probably the source of the loud sound. All three stared at each other, eyes wide. Then Eve turned around and quickly ran away.

"Eve! Wait!" Rena yelled but the nasod was already gone. The elf turned around to her purple-haired friend and glared at her. "Happy now?!" she yelled.

Aisha flinched at Rena's outburst and quietly shook her head in denial. Rena let out a sigh and turned away from her friend and back to the door.

"Eve…" she mumbled, staring at the empty space that was the open classroom door.

* * *

_**Author's Note:  
**_It's been a while since I had a proper cliff-hanger, feels good. I doubt it feels as good for you but like the French say: 'C'est la vie!'

Please leave me a review if you have something to say. Criticism, praise, just let me know what's on your mind; I welcome it all!

***~-[**** May we meet again, fare thee well! ****]-~***


	5. Accident

_**Story Title:  
**_Sharing Your Emotions

_**Genres/'Tags':  
**_Romance / Drama / Yuri / Angst / Friendship / Hurt & Comfort / Tragedy / School Life

_**Summary:**_  
Rena Nightingale is a member of her school's student council. And a very responsible one at that. One day the headmaster of her school asks Rena to bring Eve Silvermoon, a girl who has been absent since the beginning of the school year, her homework. This seemingly simple task however, has a far greater impact on Rena's life than she could ever imagine.

_**Author's Note:  
**_This is it, final chapter. Can Rena make it up to Eve, explain what happened and can they be friends once more? Only time will tell. But that time won't pass unless you start reading so go on already. I'll wait for you at the afterword!

_**Disclaimer:  
**_I do not own Elsword. Elsword and all related trademarks are owned by KoG Studios.

**Actual word count for this chapter: **2293

**Actual word count for the entire story:** 13050

* * *

***~-[**** Chapter 5: Accident ****]-~***

* * *

Guilt was eating away at her. She couldn't sleep because of it, she was tossing and turning under the covers. Why? Why did she have to say that? Why was she so afraid of people thinking she and Eve were in love? They weren't so why did she let it bother her? Rena didn't understand.

She still saw Eve's face before her. The expression was the same as always, but those golden eyes betrayed how hurt their owner was. Those eyes that served as a viewport allowing someone to view the nasod's true feelings and emotions. And at that moment in time all Rena could see was pain.

She let out a sigh as she turned from her back to her stomach and hugged the pillow on her bed. "Am I being honest with myself?" she wondered out loud.

"Am I being honest when I say I don't love Eve that way?" her voice sounded foreign to her, as if someone else was asking.

Rena thought back to her previous meetings with Eve, hoping to find an answer. Hoping to find out what her true feelings were.

She remembered their first meeting. Eve struck her as odd yes, but even all the way back then Rena wanted to befriend the slightly eccentric silver-haired girl.

She remembered when she would visit Eve every day and tell her about school and her friends. Eve had such a joyful sparkle in her eyes.

And when Eve told Rena about the horrible events that caused the death of her mother and almost cost her Raven as well. Eve's eyes were so sad even if her face and voice weren't. Rena felt a tear willing up again as she though back to it.

Then she remembered back to when she sat beside Eve in Eve's bed; how they feel asleep together while she was stroking her hands through that beautiful silver hair.

Was it back then? It was only their second time meeting, but it was also the most memorable. They were both so relaxed and content. Just each other to hold them company.

Rena closed her eyes and focused on the feeling she'd felt back then. Eve's warmth, the softness of her hair; it was all so perfect. It was then and there that Rena realized; she'd fallen in love. In love with a nasod. In love with another girl. In love with someone who could only convey their feelings through their eyes.

And she said she didn't love that exact same person while said person could hear her. The worst thing was, she had only meant it in the sense of romantic love but the way she had said it made it sound like she didn't like Eve at all. Not that it mattered now. She'd hurt Eve. Even if Eve didn't harbour the same feelings for Rena that Rena now discovered she'd had for Eve, Eve most likely thought now that Rena didn't even like her as a friend.

The realization that she was actually in love with Eve only caused the nagging feeling of guilt become worse. It now felt like it was literally tearing at her skin, ripping and cutting it. The pain was horrible.

"I need to make this right." Rena mumbled as she dug her head deeper into her pillow.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

Morning came and the sun shined just as brightly as ever through Rena's window. Rena had decided that she'd go by Eve's today to explain herself. She thought it best to go after school as this would allow her to gather her thoughts so she would know just how to explain everything and apologize to Eve. She highly doubted the nasod would show up at school.

Arriving at school she was quickly approached by Aisha.

"Hey…" Aisha greeted shyly, avoiding eye contact. Rena only gave a nod, eyes downcast, acknowledging the greeting without saying anything back.

"I'm sorry!" Aisha suddenly blurted out as she grabbed Rena by the shoulders. "I'm sorry I brought up the rumours! If I hadn't-" Aisha was interrupted by a single finger that was pressed to her lips.

"It's not your fault." A warm and gentle smile was aimed at the purplenette, making her unable to contain her tears. The two friends hugged each other and when they parted Rena smiled at Aisha again.

"So, what do you plan to do about Eve?" Aisha asked, wiping away her tears.

"I'm going by her house today to apologize and explain everything." Was the elf's answer. The purplenette nodded.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

School itself was rather uneventful. But in Rena's mind, it was constant chaos. She knew she would apologize and explain herself to Eve. But what exactly should she say?

"_Hey Eve? It was just that Aisha said there were rumours that we were lovers and I sort of overreacted. But all of that doesn't matter because I realized that I am actually in love with you!_"

Seriously? As if that would work. She didn't even know how Eve felt about her. If she didn't feel the same way then confessing could only destroy their friendship further. That was not a risk Rena was willing to take.

On the other hand, Eve would undoubtedly ask what Rena's exact feelings were as soon as she would hear about the rumour. Then what? Lie and be sure that she and Eve could go back to being friends but never have a chance to actually get together with her? Or tell the truth and risk losing Eve altogether?

It was more difficult than she thought. Rena figured the hardest decision would be what she would do in the first place but it turned out the question of how she would do what she intended to do was a much more difficult one.

"_Maybe I'm overthinking it… I should just go to her, apologize and we'll see what happens._" Deciding that was probably the best course of action Rena looked up at the clock hanging on the wall in the front of the classroom. Three more hours before she could go to Eve. A deep sigh left Rena's mouth.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

"Now?!" She asked, taken by surprise.

"Yes, c'mon hurry up!" The other girl tugged at her sleeve.

Rena had been told there was an unplanned meeting of the student council and she couldn't afford to miss it. She knew this but it pained her as she wouldn't be able to pay much attention during the meeting anyway and it only meant she'd have to wait longer before she could visit Eve to apologize.

After what felt like an hour the meeting finally ended and Rena could finally leave school.

As she was walking towards the school gate she saw someone she never expected to see. Carefully and somewhat nervously she carried on until she was finally about to walk past the person standing at the school gate.

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the person standing at the gate with worry in her eyes and an apologetic look on her face.

"Raven…" she muttered.

Raven stared at her, his golden eyes reminded Rena of Eve. It almost felt like she was looking in her eyes rather than Raven's. She was about to open her mouth to apologize when Raven held up his hand to motion Rena not to speak further.

"How do you feel about Eve." He spoke in his deep and soothing voice. Rena broke out in tears. Between her sobs she managed to tell Raven just exactly how she felt.

"I love her!" She cried out at the older male.

"Then come with me."

Rena nodded. She wanted nothing more than to get to Eve and tell her exactly how she felt. It felt good to be able to say she loved her. It felt liberating now that she'd said it out loud to another person. Now she just had to say it to Eve.

"Come on, it's a long way to the hospital."

Rena's eyes widened in shock. "The hospital?!" She yelled.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

There she lay, in the hospital bed, silver hair spread around her head, eyes closed, calmly breathing as an IV was dripping fluids into her arm and an oxygen masked covered half her face.

Rena stared at this sight with pain in her heart. This was her fault. When Eve ran away the other day she ran into the street. Not watching where she was going she didn't see the car that headed straight for her. Raven had assured Rena that the doctors had said Eve was out of the danger zone but she had yet to wake up.

It turned out Eve had only broken a few ribs and her leg. She had been very lucky.

Rena took a chair and sat down next to Eve's hospital bed. She grabbed Eve's hand and lightly squeezed it.

Raven sat on the other side of the bed, eyes focused on Rena's hands holding his sister's hand. A smile, so small it was hardly noticeable appeared on his face. He didn't know what had happened but he knew something had happened between his sister and her best friend when the hospital called him to tell him his sister had been in an accident.

But watching Rena like this, he knew that it had to be some big misunderstanding. Everything would work out, he was sure of it. He moved his human hand over to his sister's face and caressed her cheek.

"She really likes you a lot you know." Rena looked up at Raven with questioning eyes. "The only thing she would talk about was school and how much she enjoyed it. Not just school itself, but also the fact she got to spend so much time with you." Raven elaborated.

Rena felt tears welling up again. She looked at Eve's face. She looked so peaceful, so serene.

Unable to hold back Rena moved her head towards the nasod's head. Her forehead touched the light blue gem which seemed dull as Eve was unconscious. The gem felt cool and soothing, Rena sobbed lightly.

"Please wake up, please wake up. I love you Eve." The elf spoke as tears dripped down her face, landing on the silver-haired girl's face. Rena heard a very familiar groan from underneath her. Emerald eyes opened and were met with gold. The emerald eyes grew wide and started to sparkle with happiness.

"Eve, you're awake!" Rena exclaimed happily. Eve murmured something unintelligible under the oxygen mask as she tried to figure out where she was.

"You're at the hospital, you were in an accident." Rena explained while Raven motioned a nurse to come over. The nurse quickly removed the mask from Eve's face and grabbed a penlight to check on Eve's pupils. Everything seemed fine.

"I'm so happy you're okay Eve!" Rena smiled as she held the nasod's hands tightly, refusing to let go.

Golden eyes stared at her in confusion. "Why are you here?" out came the question. "I thought you didn't like me."

Rena violently shook her head. "Of course I like you Eve. You're very special."

"That does not make sense. You said-"

"Never mind what I said!" Rena spoke loudly, interrupting Eve. "I was not honest with my feelings. The truth is, I was scared. Scared of what people would think of me if I were to fall in love with another girl." Eve stared at Rena with another questioning gaze.

"I love you Eve. I've loved you ever since we first met. Back then I didn't realize but now I know." Rena spoke resolutely. "I've fallen for you. I don't know if you're able to return these feelings but I cannot lie to myself, or to you." Rena averted her gaze from the beautiful golden eyes that were locked on her.

"I'm sorry Eve." Rena spoke silently.

Rena's eyes opened wide and a red tinge spread across her face when she felt smooth, soft hands touch her cheeks. Eve had brought her hands to the elf's face and cupped it within her hands. She pulled the blonde down and pressed her lips on the other's lips. When they parted Rena saw something she hadn't seen ever before. She saw Eve's face but not with the usual blank expression. No, Eve smiled the biggest smile Rena had ever seen.

"Do not apologize, I love you too." Eve spoke, her voice sounding warm and gentle.

This time Rena took the initiative as she pressed their lips back together. Using her tongue she parted the other girl's lips and stuck her tongue inside Eve's mouth. Their kiss was passionate and time seemed to stand still. Both of them were in absolute bliss.

When they finally broke off their kiss to regain their breath they stared each other in the eyes lovingly; emerald locked on gold, gold locked on emerald.

They were pulled out of their own little world by a cough coming from beside them. Rena quickly looked at the source to find a different pair of golden eyes set in a face filled with scars looking at them. Rena felt her face become extremely hot and she was sure she had to be as red as a tomato.

Eve on the other hand calmly eyed her brother and saw the smile on his face. She knew she would have his blessing.

"Rena Nightingale," Raven spoke, Rena gulped, afraid of whatever Raven had to say to her. "If you ever make my sister unhappy again you will have to answer to me you understand?" His voice sounded stern and threatening but at the same time there was an undeniable affection mixed into it.

A beaming smile that seemed to radiate the warmth of a thousand suns appeared on the blonde elf's face.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

_**Author's Note:  
**_Ah, a happy end. I had to make it a happy end. After writing 'Rest Of Our Days' I just had to write something with a happy end. Even just writing that story made me upset. I like the occasional bittersweet or even just utterly tragic story from time to time but in a case like this a happy end only seems fitting.

I sincerely hope you enjoyed this story for what it was. I hope it didn't seem too short but like I said multiple times, this was never meant to be a very long story.

As for the future, we'll see what it holds. I have a few ideas, some of which even include writing with different source material like _Touhou_ or _Mahou Shoujo Lyrcal Nanoha_. I also have more ideas for Elsword stories. We'll just have to wait and see what I start working on first.

Reviews are greatly appreciated, please let me know your thoughts. Criticism, praise, I don't care. All forms of feedback are appreciated. (Not equally, but appreciated nonetheless.)

***~-[**** May we meet again, fare thee well! ****]-~***


End file.
